


Not Even Snow Can Keep Us Apart

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm leaves Bella with no way to get home for her and Jacob's first Christmas together as a couple. Lucky for them both, Jacob isn't going to let the snow keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Snow Can Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I must have accidentally deleted this because I could've sworn I posted this here before. Oh, well, anyways here it is now!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough," Bella said cheerfully into the phone as she walked around her dorm room gathering clothes to put in her suitcases.

"No, it can't," Jacob agreed from the other end of the line.

Bella smiled as excitement washed over her. "I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you either, honey," he replied, the tone of his voice revealing that he was just as excited as she was.

Bella felt like melting into a puddle of goo on the floor, she would never get tired of his endearments and the way they always rolled off of his tongue...yeah, it was safe to say that she was very much in love with him.

"It feels like it's been years," she said with a sigh. "I hate being away from you for this long."

"I know, Bells. I feel the same way," Jacob told her. "On the bright side, by this time tomorrow we'll be back together."

"Or earlier," Bella thought to herself.

She was booked on an early flight home...a red eye flight to be exact. She wanted to surprise Jacob by showing up when he wasn't expecting it. He was under the impression that she'd be arriving the next afternoon, but he would be in for a shock when she arrived earlier than that. Bella planned to cook him breakfast and decorate the house, which she was sure he hadn't...he was a guy after all...before he woke up.

"Yes, we will," Bella replied as she carefully placed her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it up. "I'm looking forward to being able to kiss you again," Bella confessed, sitting down Indian style on her bed.

Jacob chuckled. "I'm looking forward to being able to do a lot more that just that," he teased.

Bella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Jacob Black!" she scolded playfully.

"What?" he asked in a voice that feigned innocence. "I thought we were playing a game where we were saying what we're looking forward to."

Bella shook her head and giggled. "You are too much, Jake."

"You know you love it," he responded with a small laugh.

She couldn't deny that...she loved everything about him really.

Bella heard other voices coming from the other end followed by a short scuffle.

Jacob sighed. "I have to go now, Bells," Jacob said. "The guys need my help with something."

Bella frowned but managed to speak without sounding disappointed even though she was, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"See you tomorrow, Bells. I love you, too," Jacob replied before the line went dead.

Bella hung up the phone as a hint of sadness washed over her. She overcame the sadness by thinking about how it wouldn't be long until she was basking in the warmth that was Jacob as he held her close to him in his strong arms. She couldn't wait.

**~NESCKUS~**

The next morning, Bella frowned as she watched the snow fall outside her dorm window. She had never been a fan of cold, wet things to begin with but right now she down right hated them. She should have been home in Jacob's arms by now but she wasn't. If it hadn't been for her midterms she could have gone home a week ago. She made a mental note to add midterms to her list of things she down right hated at the moment.

A surprise snowstorm had come out of nowhere and put a damper in her plans to go home for Christmas. She had left her dorm half an hour early so she could stop at the store and buy a few Christmas decorations that she was sure she didn't have at home. By time she exited the store a few inches of snow were already covering the ground. Bella ran to her car and called the airport only to find that her flight had been cancelled due to the sudden snowstorm. She had no other choice but to return to her dorm.

Bella had managed to get a few more hours of sleep once she returned to her dorm but that was all. She was mostly restless after realizing that she wouldn't be seeing Jacob later that afternoon as planned. This Christmas was supposed to be her and Jacob's first Christmas together as a couple...yet she was snowed in with no way to get home.

It was around five in the morning when Bella finally gave up trying to sleep. She spent a few hours unpacking...just to give herself something to do...and decorating her dorm with the few Christmas decorations she had bought. It wasn't hard to realize that it would just be her for Christmas this year...it was a sad realization.

For the next few hours after she had unpacked and decorated Bella just stared absently out the window. Her good mood had been shot down completely. There wasn't anything at all that could pick it back up. Well, maybe one thing...but Bella wasn't about to ask that of him. She didn't want to be selfish.

Bella was stolen away from her state of sadness by the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly pushed away from the window and ran across the room to retrieve her phone from where it was charging. She unplugged it and checked to see who was calling. The sight of Jacob's name on the caller id caused a smile to break out across her lips despite her sullen mood.

"Hey, Jake!" she exclaimed answering her phone.

"Hi, Bells," Jacob greeted. "How are you?"

"I hate the snow," Bella moaned sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Jacob replied sincerely. "If it makes you feel any better I hate it just as much as you do right now."

Bella sighed. "I wish we could somehow find a way around this snowstorm so that we could be together," she said quietly. "I hate that our first Christmas as a couple is going to be spent apart because of the stupid snow."

Jacob was quiet on the other end for some time.

"Jacob?" Bella said in a questioning tone. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here...I just..." Jacob trailed off.

"What's going on?" Bella asked suddenly worried.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob apologized.

"Why?" she asked confused now.

"I have to cut this call short," he said after a moment of hesitation.

Bella frowned. "What? Why? We just started talking," she protested. "You called me!"

Jacob sighed. "I know we did and I know I called you...but something just came up," he said.

Bella didn't reply right away. Was he serious?

"Something that's more important than talking to your girlfriend?" she asked feeling hurt.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I have to go," he said.

"But..." Bella started to say.

Before she could finish the line went dead.

Bella took the phone away from her ear and stared at it in shock.

"What is his problem?" she asked out loud before throwing the phone across the room onto her bed. "That was so rude!"

**~NotEvenSnowCanKeepUsApart~**

The next few days were a drag. The snow was still falling, Bella had only talked briefly to Jacob every now and then without him giving any reason for his previous actions, and to top it all off she was all alone.

Bella spent most of the time reading books and on occasion she would go out to get something to eat. On one of her food runs she stopped at the store to buy a mistletoe. She wasn't sure why she did but something inside her told her to. When she got back to her room she hung it up on one of the fan blades in the middle of the room since there was no doorway to hang it in...there was the bathroom doorway, but that was just too weird.

It was about two thirty in the afternoon when Jacob called her again.

Bella answered the phone but refused to greet him first.

"Still mad at me, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Not mad, hurt," Bella corrected.

Jacob sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Bells," he told her honestly trying to get her to forgive him.

"Why won't you just tell me what's more important than talking to me?" Bella asked him.

The whole situation with him hanging up so quickly and not talking to her for more than a few minutes at a time the past few days wouldn't hurt her so much if he would just tell her why the sudden change. That's the only thing that was hurting her. They had always been one hundred percent honest with and never kept secrets from one another...until now.

Before Jacob could answer her, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, Jake," Bella said getting up from her bed. "There's someone at the door."

"Alright," Jacob replied quietly.

Bella was momentarily confused by his sudden quietness but she didn't have to ask him what caused it once she opened the door. Bella's eyes widened at the sight in front of her and her phone slipped from her hand. She was rendered speechless and was frozen in place as she processed her current situation.

After what felt like an eternity, Bella regained control of herself.

She squealed and launched herself forward throwing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jake!"

Jacob chuckled as he reached his hands around to her butt and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"You're here!" Bella exclaimed smiling at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and walked them into the room, kicking the door shut.

"I'm here!" Jacob mocked her.

Bella pretend glared at him for mocking her.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

Bella nodded her head. "Very much so," she answered just before punching him on the arm as hard as she could without breaking her hand.

Jacob was momentarily shocked by her action. "What was that for?" he questioned, confused.

"For putting me through hell for three days just to surprise me," she answered. "You meant well but it still hurt to think that you were keeping something from me."

"I'm sorry, Bells," Jacob apologized. "I promise not to do anything like that again."

Bella smiled. "Apology accepted."

Jacob smiled back at her. "Good, I'm glad."

"How did you get here?" Bella asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

"Over the bridge and through the woods," Jacob answered jokingly.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny," she said. "You wolfed out the entire way here," she cooed as she leaned forward and peppered kisses all over his face. "You are so sweet."

Jacob chuckled. "I aim to please," he told her. "You said you wished we could find a way around the snowstorm...so I did."

"You are the bestest boyfriend ever!" Bella grinned just as she realized where she and Jacob were positioned in the room. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Bella motioned her head above her. "See where we are?"

Jacob followed her direction and saw the mistletoe above them. "Are you sure you didn't know I was coming all along?" he asked when he looked back down at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I may have hoped and prayed deep down that you would magically appear at my door," she answered honestly. "I guess there are such things as Christmas miracles."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "I guess there are."

"Now shut up and kiss me," Bella ordered half playful, half serious.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jacob replied.

"Yet, you're still talk..." Bella didn't get to finish her sentence before Jacob's lips descended onto hers.

If this proved anything it proved that not even snow could keep them apart.


End file.
